Sailor Moon Zodiac
by CastellaStar
Summary: This is a series that takes place after SailorMoon ShadowStars. (Please Read and Review that one too!) A new enemy has once again arisen...but the Queen and Princess have fallen fatally ill. What are the sailor scouts to do when other sailor scouts claim
1. Default Chapter

We do not own Sailor Mon. Any characters not owned by Naoko Takeuchi are owned by CastellaStar and ChristaAesSedai.  
  
Enjoy! ^.^  
  
Introduction  
  
A Letter of Memories  
  
Aurora,  
  
I had a dream about you last night. I've been thinking about you more than I ever have since the day you left me...possibly forever.  
  
Was it forever? One day, will I see you walking down this lonely beach with a smile on your face that says, "I forgive you"? I wish for that more than anything else.  
  
But, in my dream, you didn't forgive me. I want you to know that I am truly sorry for letting you down. Sorry beyond words. However, you were wrong. What Uranus, Pluto, and I did was the right thing to do. That is what I believe, and you should too.  
  
I want to tell you all of this, and this is the only way I know how to. If somehow, somewhere you get this message, please forgive us and finish training us. I fear we may need your guidance one day.  
  
I have no more words.  
  
The Warrior of the Ocean,  
  
Neptune  
  
Sailor Neptune rolled the letter in her hands and put it in the empty bottle. She sealed it and threw it into the vast ocean before her.  
  
As she watched it float away, she was filled with memories of her old trainer, Sailor Aurora. 


	2. Chapter 1

We do not own Sailor Moon. Any characters not owned by Naoko Takeuchi are owned by CastellaStar and ChristaAesSedai.  
  
Enjoy. ^.~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Soldier of Destruction  
  
A very long time ago, in a time known as the Silver Millenium, four sailor scouts battled an enemy in the outer solar system...  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!!!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!!!"  
  
"Pluto Deadly Scream!!!"  
  
"Aurora Fervent Sunrise Blaze!!!"  
  
The four attacks combined and the enemy was destroyed. The scouts headed toward home to wait until another enemy was revealed. This was their life- fight, wait, fight, and wait again.  
  
Usually, Aurora, a more powerful scout with more experience, would train the others when there was no enemy to fight but they were at a point where they needed to use their new tactics in fights before learning more. So they waited.  
  
But this time, they waited for more than a new enemy. They were waiting for the birth of a new Sailor Scout. They had been told by Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom that a new sailor scout would soon be born and they should be meeting her soon.  
  
The Sailor Scouts of the Outer Solar System were anticipating her arrival with excitement.  
  
What would she be like? What element would she have power over? What would her guardian be?  
  
They would find out sooner than they suspected, and she wouldn't come the way they thought she would, either.  
  
After she had seen that things were in order at home, Aurora traveled to Saturn. She often did than since no one else checked the planet for negative forces. Since she was the best scout, she often took it upon herself to do many undone duties. As she left her planet, she looked back at it lovingly.  
  
Aurora always looked purple from the flowers that covered almost the entire planet. It's closest moon, Apollo, was almost as big as the planet itself, and so close that it often brushed against Aurora's rings. Apollo even had a moon revolving around it. Aurora's other moon, Hermes, was just another moon.  
  
From this distance, the planet was indescribably beautiful. It had always been there to protect Sailor Aurora, to give her strength.  
  
She smiled and continued on her journey. As Saturn became nearer, Aurora felt a life force. She stopped. if it was an enemy, the other outer scouts should be there to practice combining attacks some more.  
  
She raced back toward Aurora. Passing it, she came closer to Uranus. Once reaching it, she located Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Uranus!" she shouted, "There's something on Saturn! It could be an enemy! I want you to get Sailor Pluto while I get Neptune and meet between Saturn and Aurora!"  
  
Aurora didn't know if speed would be a factor needed to stop whatever it was, but, just in case, she made it seem urgent.  
  
Uranus didn't ask questions, just as she had been taught, and sped toward the planet Pluto. Aurora would have to congratulate her obedience.  
  
An hour later, the four met at the designated spot. Good. They had followed their instructions.  
  
The scouts reached Saturn's rings and felt the presence like a blow. Whatever it was, it was big.  
  
As they reached the layers of gases, the presence became stronger and Pluto said, "This is not an enemy. I feel a good force, not evil."  
  
"I feel it too, Pluto," stated Uranus.  
  
"And I," said Neptune.  
  
"Then it can only be one thing. The sailor scout we've been awaiting!" exclaimed Aurora.  
  
Earnestly, they raced to the new scout. As the shadow of a scout appeared, there was suddenly a massive shock wave coming from her. Aurora saw it coming and acted quickly.  
  
"Aurora Fervent Sunrise Blaze!" A hole was made in the shock wave as it went over them. The hole closed as they watched it go into space. "Something that powerful cannot be stopped and will cause a lot of destruction," stated Aurora. She sighed and walked towards the new scout. "What happened?"  
  
"I-I was going to ask you the same thing," she said confused. "I was just standing her when...well, BOOM!"  
  
"You can't control your power?" asked Uranus.  
  
"Aurora, are you all right?" questioned Neptune.  
  
Sailor Aurora was practically cowering with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"I feel...vulnerable. Unprotected. Something happened to my guardian planet," she said shakily.  
  
"Could that shock wave have reached Aurora?" asked Pluto.  
  
Aurora's eyes widened. She turned toward the new scout. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn, Warrior of Destruction."  
  
"Destruction?" inquired Neptune.  
  
"Destruction is a powerful element. It should never be unstable. You need to learn to control it soon!" instructed Aurora.  
  
"How?" asked Saturn.  
  
"I will teach you. But first, we must find out just how much damage you have caused," Aurora answered.  
  
She took Saturn's hand, and the five scouts left the planet.  
  
"Let's check out Jupiter first," said Aurora.  
  
She wouldn't admit it, but she was afraid of what they may find at Aurora. When the scouts came closer to Jupiter, they saw some chunks of rock and lots of dust.  
  
"Some of the moons are missing," stated Pluto.  
  
"Aurora," asked Uranus, "Isn't your planet closer to Saturn than these moons?"  
  
Aurora's usually calm face showed fear. "Come on," she said.  
  
She then lead them toward Aurora. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were worried. This was the first time they'd ever seen their leader afraid.  
  
They reached the place where Aurora should have been. They only found debris. 


	3. Chapter 2

We do not own Sailor Moon. Most of the characters in here though, were not created by Naoko Takeuchi. Thus, those characters are owned by CastellaStar and ChristaAesSedai.  
  
Enjoy. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Solitaire  
  
"No," whispered Sailor Aurora. "No." Her beautiful planet. Her guardian planet. It was gone. Just gone. "No."  
  
She picked up a smaller rock that was floating amongst the dust and rocks. It actually had a purple flower on it. The flower was bent, battered, and missing a few petals, but it was from her guardian planet, Aurora. This was all that was left.  
  
The other scouts silently stared at the debris in awe. An entire planet blown to bits! Just how powerful was Saturn's scout of destruction?  
  
Aurora's shock and despair suddenly changed to anger. As a young scout, she had always had a problem with her anger, but, after lots of training, she learned to control it. Now, all that training was lost.  
  
"Look at this, Sailor Saturn! Do you see what you've done?!"  
  
Sailor Saturn could only look at Aurora with a hurt, sad face.  
  
"Are you happy you're a powerful sailor scout? Are you proud that you're probably the most powerful scout in the galaxy?!"  
  
Saturn tearfully whispered, "No, I'm not."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be!" Aurora relentlessly continued. "The amount of power you have within you is uncontrollable for even me! I don't think you'll ever be able to!"  
  
"I don't understand why you're saying all of this. What are you getting at?" asked Pluto.  
  
"She's dangerous! For anyone to be around her would be life-threatening!"  
  
"Why?" asked Neptune.  
  
"Because, at any moment, another one of those shock waves could come out of her."  
  
"You mean, even right now?" asked Uranus, stepping back a little.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Saturn spoke up, asking, "Isn't there any way I can stop it? You said you'd teach me how."  
  
"That was before I realized how dangerous you are!"  
  
"Then, I-I'm..dangerous? Am I so hopeless that you can't help me at all?"  
  
"Look, if I knew how to train you, I would. But even then, it would take time, and I would be in jeopardy until you could control it," stated Aurora plainly. Then, her eyes turned hard again. "I want you to go back to your planet. I want you to stay there. I want you to keep away from every living thing.far away. And I want you to do that forever."  
  
"You want me to do all of that..f-forever? I-I can't..I-"  
  
"You must. I fear that, if you don't, this entire Solar System could be destroyed within a few months," said Aurora.  
  
Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto looked at Saturn with pity and a little understanding of Aurora's harsh words. This little girl looked so scared and weak. Aurora was right. This scout could never control the power of destruction.  
  
A single tear ran down Saturn's face. "Well, I-I guess you're right..Queen Serenity told me to listen to you.m-maybe you can figure out how I could ever control my power and come back to show me? I-I hope."  
  
"I can make no guarantees," answered Aurora. I her memories, there was another that couldn't control her power at first. But Aurora HAD trained her. This was different. Saturn was destructive. Dangerous. Deadly. Three bad, unwanted D'' that you'd use to describe evil.  
  
Sailor Saturn lingered a moment longer.  
  
"Go! NOW!" shouted Aurora.  
  
Saturn turned and left, doomed to solitude for the rest of her life. The other scouts watched her leave in silence.  
  
Sailor Saturn..warrior of destruction. She was destructive. They would never see her again. But they would never forget her or what had happened on this day. Sailor Aurora, especially. 


End file.
